The Stories of Mother Humus
by Sparkableeder
Summary: After wandering far from Konoha, Naruto meets a lone, old woman who claims to have known his father and promises to tell him stories. But will it give him answers?
1. Ch 1: Once upon a time

**DON'T OWN DON'T SUE!**

**I'm rewriting it to be correct. I love writing this story so redoing it means alot.**

* * *

_"Sometimes I wonder...If you were alive, how would I know it was you if I saw you on the street? Or worse...When I die how will I know It's you? Would you tell me? Would you now me by name or by looks? Would you run up and hug me? What would happen?"_

Like most days the forest far outside Konoha was basically quiet. Not much was happening but if you looked from above you'd see a young man in orange with messy blonde hair and a determined look with a small brunette boy right behind, running after a blue scarf lost in the wind.

"Catch it!" they called.

The day had started off normal, Naruto was up and ready for training, but while on his way to see his team he had run into Konohamaru. The day had been windy and at one moment Konohamaru had gone to readjust his scarf when the wind blew it into a tree.

Seeing his idol Naruto coming by, he call over to him, "Naruto! I need your help!"

After a moment of them thinking and talking, Naruto, wanting to show off, suggested he should used his Rasengan to blow it out of the tree and Konohamaru would jump up, grabbing it before the wind caught it again. Focusing hard on his chakra and trying not to make it too big, he began making a small blue ball. Thinking it wasn't big enough, the shinobi focused a little harder making it bigger before throwing it and blasting the scarf high up into the sky. Upon review of this later, Uzumaki Naruto realized this wasn't his best idea.

"Uh...Get it!" He exclaimed as the chase began. Through the forest from tree to tree, over hills and stomping through streams, they chased the dancing blue scarf in the sky until they were quite sure they were quite lost. The smaller genin wanted just to go back but Naruto wanted to get it so he didn't feel stupid. So farther they went with their eyes on the sky until they were brought to a vast plain of wheat and grass. The scarf had begun descending back to earth giving hope to Naruto.

But as they ran even farther out, farther then Konohamaru had ever been, his hope sunk as it landed on a run down house. House? Out here? Naruto had never seen such a house before in all his years. They stood staring at the old rotting house with pealing paint and a crooked old chimney. To much dismay of Konohamaru who once again begged to go back, the blonde insisted upon just knocking to see if anyone was home. From there they would decide what to do.

"Lets not! I-I-I can get a-another one!" he urged his friend to leave, tugging on an orange sleeve.

"Come on, what the worst that could happen?" Naruto knocked on the door calmly looking back and smiling. The heavy squeaked open as a old woman answered.

"What do you want, brats!?" Her voice was rusty and mean to match her old, mean face and stringy gray hair and pipe in one hand. This must be "what the worst" was. Naruto skidded back a foot and so did Konohamaru who almost began running for his life.

"Well uh eh...Gomen, Miss, we-I-uh..."Naruto tugged with his collar, feeling suddenly warm..

"Out with it!" she growled after taking a puff and letting the smoke roll out, circling around her like a snake.

Naruto rubbed the back on his head and focused on his feet as Konohamaru hid behind him. "M-my friend was- I mean we were wondering, uh, there's um a-a"

"Look at me when you speak!" She used her free hand to grab him by his chin and squeezed his cheeks out, while also turning his face up. Her eyes went wide as she realize the familiar blue eyes looking up at her. "Where did you get those eyes?"

"Uweh? what?" The blonde blinked and spoke from pouted lips, as his young friend looked from the woman to Naruto. She now noticed the golden hair and the skin. But what prove to her what she believed was true was the hitai-ate. Her face soften and a smile grew on her face.

"Come, Come!" She chuckled as she let go and headed inside her home, "Inside! Come inside!"

"What?" Naruto repeated and he rubbed his chin.

"What a weird lady..." remarked the smaller one.

"I said come in!" she demanded. The two ran in saying a "yes ma'am" and closing the door behind them.

Inside was a cluttered home with books upon books, on shelves and tables and stacked on the floor. Pictures of past ninja's sat all around. A twisted stairway was off to the corner near the sitting area which was connected to the kitchen where some tea was brewing. It smelled like smoke and peppermint with a hint of dust. The boys were in awe of the knick-knacks and things all over. Millions of books on shelves, pilled up in chair and on the floor along with scrolls pilled in a box near the stars. She motioned toward a table with only three chairs, none matching and one with a different leg then it's three others. "Sit sit! I'll make you some tea."

Nervous by her kindness, Naruto tried to explain, "Miss, all we need is my friend's scarf."

"I'll make you ramen if you stay..." she gave a coy grinned looking back at him.

"Alright!" And the blonde dove into a seat. Konohamaru follow Naruto and sat next to him, noticeably nervous and unhappy with being there.

The Aged woman went to a book case a looked around. "I know it's here. I know it is." Blowing on dust, she made a single clap of excitement as she pulled out a old brown book and carried it gently to the table.

"I'm so glad you came here."

"You are?" both boys cocked their heads.

"Yes, yes. It's not everyday you get visited by a boy as special as you." she sat down with a soft smile and laid the book to her left. Her hands seemed older then her and Naruto took not of that as odd.

"Uh...do you mean Konohamaru?" of course the blonde never expected people to find him anything good. His younger friend sunk in his seat.

"No no, though it is nice to meet him too..." this made the brunette smile, "It's even better to see you, Naruto."

"H-how do you know M-my name?" Naruto feared she knew of his Kyuubi and she was some crazy old lady out to kill him.

"Oh sweetie, I'm so sorry. I keep going on and on about meeting you and how wonderful and all, yet you have no clue who I am, do you?" she watched them both nod before taking a puff off her pipe and looking wisely into those big blue eyes watching her every move. Then letting smoke coil out with each syllable she explained "My name is Mother Humus and I raised your father."

"My father!"

* * *

**Not much changed yet. Putting in more detail. Comment?**


	2. Ch 2: He never knew his name

**DON'T OWN DON'T SUE!!**

**Redid this chapter with the correct name.**

* * *

The blonde shinobi stared at Mother Humus with disbelief and excitement. His father? Not only had she known him but she had raised him. Shifting in his seat, mouth still agape he wondered what she meant. Was she his grandmother? And if so why didn't see raise him too? So many questions could now be answered.

Naruto gulped in air and started just rambling, "Then if you raised my father you can answer all my questions! Who was he?! Was his a great ninja? Are you my grandmother? Do you know who my mother is!? What happened to them!? Why-"

Mother Humus put up her hand and laughed a little. "Oh child, there is not enough time in the day for me to tell you all the things you want."

After another puff on he pipe, she got up to fix the tea pot and get some cups. Naruto sunk his face into his hands and groan. All the while, his friend Konohamaru sat silent feeling out of place and confused. He had never heard of this woman before from his grandfather nor did his parents or his late uncle. This all seemed just odd that this was just happening on this day. The young boy looked to his friend who was obviously annoyed and confused.

Putting his hand on his friends shoulder, the Genin mustered up the courage to asked the woman, "Could you at least tell him a little, miss?"

"Oh yes, yes. I know you have many questions, Naruto. And I know you're wondering who I am to you and, well, I'll explain." The woman's voice was now in a wise tone, sounding more wise the some of the elders. Returning with a tray of tea cups, none matching, and a tea pot, Mother humus sat give each of the boy a cup and taking a moment to puff rings as if making a spell to turn back time. Her eyes became distant as she began, "It was long before you were in this world that I met your father..."

_Flashback_

_"I remember being out hanging laundry to dry. I was old then but younger then I am now, I was in my 50s I believe. I had looked behind me to see a woman with long raven hair stumbling along with a little blond boy in toe, not later then 4 years. Knowing she was in some sort of danger, I rush to her and brought her into my home. There I laid her on my couch and put the boy at my kitchen table with some tea and a small bowl of ramen..."_

"What happened to you?" A younger Mother Humus placed a wet cloth on the woman's forehead.

"My son and I...We...have no home. R-rogue ninja's attacked...I-I-no please. T-take care of my son..." the woman trembled as she drifted into unconsciousness. Mother Humus went to the table and sat next to the boy who looked away with a sad look.

"What is your name child?" The old woman readjusted his tight gray bun on the top of her head.

"Namikaze Minato...Is mamma going to be alright?" His big blue eyes focused on the bowl in front of him. The old woman's heart sunk at the sadness and confusion in this child.

"I'm sure she will because you both get to stay here for as long as you want." a sweet smile beamed on her face. The news cause Arashi to look up to her, their eyes met, and he gave a small smile.

"You mean it?" he eyes gleamed like stars danced in them. Mother Humus was in awe of them hope and light in the child that sat next to her.

"Where in heaven did you get those eyes, Minato?" was all she could say.

"My mamma." was all he answered in a tone like to say 'didn't you know?'

_"Sadly, within the next day your father's mother passed away of fever. I never knew of where they came from or what they were running from, but I kept my promise to the child and allowed him to stay with me. It wasn't easy having a child in my home. My husband passed away before we could have children and I had since lived mainly alone. Minato_ _taught me many things I never knew. He gave me the nick-name 'grandmother.' He was always active and happy, rarely seeming sad or unsure. I knew he was going to do great things within a short time..."_

"Minato! Where are you?" Mother Humus stood out in the field looking around for the child.

What she didn't see was the boy sneaking around in the tall grass stalking a grasshopper. He had taking one of Mother Humus' ribbons for her head and tied it around his head. His game was 'Ninja Hunter' and he was on a mission to catch 'the rare Grasshopper Beast.' Sneaking as slowly as he could, he heard her calling and looked back for only a second before making a quick snatch for the bug only for it to escape.

With a groan he stood up and sprinted back up to his guardian waiting for him with he usual pipe. "Grandmother! Grandmother!"

"My, you are so quick on your feet! Why do you have my ribbon little, Minato?" she questioned as he made it up to stand in front of her. He blushed a little and took it off.

"I was playing Ninja Hunter, Grandmother...I want to be the greatest one of all time!" The boy put his arms up in the air to express how amazing he'd become which made Mother Humus laugh a little before rubbing his head.

"Well with your speed I can see that day soon." She humored the boy. He shook his head in disagreement.

"I'm still not fast enough. I need to train!" though the boy was quite serious on the matter the elderly woman only laughed softly once more before guiding him inside.

_"I never thought that a child like him could handle being a stealthy ninja of any form. He was to excitable and eager. But he insisted he was going to be one and that he need to find a 'proper' place to train. I had only known Minato, your father, for a very short time but he had grown on me. With the best intensions for this great gift always kept in mind, I chose to wait until he was older before I'd see about such training. Until them he was still young and could dream all day. But some nights I'd go to check if he was sleeping and catching by the window with little tears going down his face. And every time..."_

"Minato? Oh my child, why do you cry?" Mother Humus pulled the child into an embrace. Big blue eyes looked up into old dark ones with such pain.

"Will I ever see mamma again?" a question always asked in an unsure tone.

"Yes, sweetie." the woman smiled but felt pain in her heart.

"Will I ever see my father?" a question she couldn't answer, like always. She simple laid him down and shushed him to sleep. There she'd sit humming a lullaby to calm him.

_"I never could answer him. But I knew he'd forgive me for not knowing what to say. These cries at night became less and less as be began to build up hope of becoming a shinobi to make his mother proud. Oh, but I was proud too. He was so brave, so bright. Some days I'll find him just standing outside staring up at the sky, smiling. I knew what he was thinking. He was day dreaming..."_

Mother Humus took a sip of tea and looked up into Naruto's attentive eyes, "And you look so much like him Naruto...so much."

The blonde blinked feeling tears build up in his eyes. Swallowing hard, he looked down into his barely touched tea. Konohamaru looked at the boy he admired so much and made a sad face as he looked at his tea too now. Silence was all they heard for a moment. It was broken when the gray haired woman rose and began cleaning up the dishes,. "You two should return back to Konoha. People must miss you."

"But," Naruto looked up letting a tear fall by accident, "I need to know more!"

Konohamara looked from Naruto to the woman before standing up and moving to the door. Naruto was now standing and watching the woman as she cleaned.

"Naruto," she spoke without looking at him, "You may come back to visit me to know more but you can not tell anyone that you came here and you can only stay for a short time. Come once a day and be sure no one knows you are coming here. Do you understand?"

He nodded not questioning and bowed to her, "Thank you." Before joining his young friend at the door. The two left without saying goodbye, without even speaking. They ran as fast as their legs would go, trying to return without being noticed missing. Soon they were back at Konoha, panting Naruto sat down letting everything that just happened sink in. His brunette friend just stood there looking around to see if anyone saw them.

"Eh! Naruto-kun!" Their head shot over to Rock Lee running over. Naruto jumped up trying not to look tired. "Sakura has been looking all over for you. Why do you seem so tired?"

"Well uh I was...I was showing Konohamaru how to do some ninjutsu!" He smiled putting his hand on his hips. The younger one only nodded to confirm. Lee nodded.

"Well you must hurry and follow me, Sakura seems pretty mad at how late you are!" the two groaned as the followed Lee. As the walked in silence, Konohamaru decided he should go find and join his team but stopped to look at Naruto.

"Uh-Naruto!" He hissed and the blonde looked back at him, "We forgot my scarf!"

* * *

**Comment?**


	3. Ch 3: How I met your mother

**DON'T OWN DON'T SUE!**

**Trying to get this done fast. Forgive misspelling. Just comment and let me know where to fix it.**

* * *

Night had fallen on the village of Konoha where now many shinobi slept. Though he was exhausted from the day, one shinobi was busy thinking about the stories of his father. Naruto wondered if Mother Humus would tell him of his father as a ninja or more of him as a child. He wanted to know more and more so then maybe he'd finally know who he was meant to be. So although his body begged to sleep , his mind screamed _'You had a father who was a ninja at Konoha!'_

But soon the tired boy realized there was more questions made by knowing these things. Not wanting to ponder any longer, he gave into sleep where he dreamed of his strong brave father protecting him and how he'll grow up to look just like him.

As the sun rose on the next day, Naruto had to make a choice; go to training with Kakashi or sneak off to Mother Humus's and hear more stories. Curiosity did not win and the young shinobi headed down to the training area to focus chakra and perfect his jutsu. After a half hour of stretching and an hour of practice matches, Naruto had had enough of this and his mind wandered to the old woman's stories. This caused the blonde to not be playing attention and was hit on the head for it.

"Gah! Kakashi!" rubbing his head and growling at his trainer. But upon noticing the stance of the Jonin and how he looked at Naruto, he apologized for not paying attention and went back to training. While practicing rasengan, his mind wandered to a grasshopper on a bush near by. This was causing danger to him and others. Still not fully focusing his little blue ball popped, well, more like explored and knocked poor Naruto into a tree. Kakashi raced to his side like a good Jonin would to any silly young genin.

"You're not focusing. What is wrong?" He scolded as he help Naruto stand. Naruto wasn't sure what to say that wasn't a lie that the gray haired man would see through, so he thought to answer a question with a question. Made sense, right?

"Did you know my father?" he was honest, blunt, and didn't even consider trying to talk about something else.

Kakashi looked like he was about to fall over. Turning on his heel he began walking away but stopping to look back as if he wanted to say but couldn't. Finally he just sat down and spun another question, "What is making you think about him?"

"Oh...well...I just wanted to know if he was a Jonin here or something. You know, if he was a brave man..." Blue eyes fell to the ground as he trailed off. Naruto didn't notice Kakashi looking back at him with sadness. Deep down he wanted to tell him everything but it was forbidden. For Naruto's safety and the Village's safety, no one must know of Naruto's parentage.

"Naruto, we've done enough today. You can go home." Kakashi wasn't looking at him anymore. The blonde nodded and began walking 'home' but once he was far enough he turned left and ran as fast as he could to get to Mother Humus for he had so much to ask.

Meanwhile Kakashi sighed thinking back to Naruto's 'brave man' comment and all he could think if to say was, "More then you'll ever know..."

Naruto's legs ached and his lungs screamed, but he wouldn't stop until he was there. Within short time, he was in the field and could see the old home. Jogging now because his legs couldn't go much longer, he tripped and fell just a short ways from the house, letting out a yelp. For a while the blonde just laid there before he was on all fours trying to stand. Old hands grabbed him and lift him up a bit, leading him inside.

"Oh hohohoho, just like you're father, just like him, heh." Her voice, always rusty, was friendly. Once inside she had him laid down on the couch and began making tea and ramen for him. As Naruto laid there, he looked around at all the nick-nacks. He finally remembered the pictures of the shinobis she had and shot up but fell back from pain.

"Mother Humus...You're pictures-" He started but was cut off.

"You want to see a picture of him, don't you child?" It's like she read minds, knowing what he wanted and needed. After bringing him tea and ramen, she went in search of the book she had the day before. With a clap to announce she found it, she sat down and flipped through the pages. With a long noodle hanging out, the now sitting up Naruto looked over at the book.

"What is that?" his voice was soft and tired.

"This? Oh it's his journal, dear." This almost made Naruto choke on his ramen. Forcing it down, he set the bowel on the table in front of him and reached over.

"His Journal! that could answer everything!" but his hand was slapped by a wise hand that afterward selected a photo that was paper-clipped in there.

"You're not aloud to see this until you're a full grow man. Don't be so anxious...you act too much like...well..." She set the book on the shelf and passed over a picture. The blonde's heart pounded, for the first time he'd be able to see his father but he paused when he saw it was only his father at about 7 yrs, holding a grasshopper and giving a smile much like his own.

"He looks...just like me when I was that age!" Naruto smiled and looked over into her aged eyes. Then something hit him, the story form yesterday, "He caught the grasshopper!"

"Mhmm. He was so proud. To him that proved he had a chance at being a shinobi." She sipped her tea. Smiling to herself she seemed to be deep in though for a moment. Mother Humus turned to Naruto, "So is there a certain thing you want to know? Or do you want me to start out where I left off?"

The blonde leaned back and thought of all the questions he could ask. So many things, so much he never knew, so much. His head began to hurt trying to think of which question to start with. But then it hit him. "If you knew my father, did you know my mother too?"

"Naruto...Of course I did! You are so like her, so hyper and anxious." she gave a sad smile. "She was beautiful. With almond eyes and red hair, oh Minato fell head over heals for her!"

"Do you have a picture!?" excitement built up in Naruto. Mother Humus rubbed her temple thinking then flipped through her book until she found a paper-clipped picture and once more handed it to Naruto. She was leaning on a tree looking back at him, frozen in time. She wore a white kimono with red and pink flowers. Tears built up in his blue eyes seeing the woman who gave him life smiling with her hair up ina simple bun.

"They were going to some sort of festival, I can't quite remember which one. It was their first date." pulling out some aged glasses to read what Naruto's father had written long ago. "Ah ha, It celebrated the blossoming of the Cherry Trees..."

_-read from journal from Minato's point of veiw. _

_"I was so nervous. I didn't have any traditional clothes like they did so thank goodness Jiraiya let me borrow his black montsuki kimono. He didn't mind at all considering he never wore it. We met in front of the ramen shop. I wasn't sure she'd show but I was wrong..."_

"Minato!" A warm voice called out to him. He spun to see the girl of his dreams running toward him.

"Kushina! You came!" he hurried over to greet her. They stood staring at each other for a moment, _smiling_, before they held hands a headed off to the festival. The day was spent with games and dango eating. The two chatted about silly things and said hi to friends. Kushina rarely saw the people of Konoha because of her living in another village. By nightfall they sat on top of a roof top of Jiraiya's apaertment.

"For my first festival, this was amazing." Arashi looked to her and blushed.

"Oh, I didn't know it was your first!" She gave a big smile, "I'm glad I could be apart of your memories!"

A blast was heard as green and red busted in the sky. The couple scooted close together and watched the show. After a few moments, the blonde looked over at the beauty in his arms, "Kushina?"

"Yes?" she looked up into his eyes and for a moment the fireworks seemed gone.

"Thank you. Thank you for going with me." he smiled. Then she smiled. And as a dancing sparks went off in the night sky, Naruto's mother and father fell in love.

_-Journal entry end_

Naruto had to wipe tears from his eyes. He had a family, two beautiful parents destined to do something amazing. But they're gone and he doesn't know why. Mother Humus closed the book and inhaled deeply for it hurt remembering the boy she help grow into a man. It wasn't until she heard the younger blonde's whimper that she moved over to the couch and hugged him. She understood why he was in tears. She knew the only thing he could handle, "Naruto, do you know what your father told me the day he found out you mother was pregnant?"

Naruto only looked up at the aged woman with so many memories. She smiled and wiped his cheeks. It was as if she had Arashi back with her as the little boy he was, with hopes and dream abundant. "He said 'I'm going to be the father of the bravest boy who will become the greatest Hokage, even greater then me.'"

"R-Really?" swallowing back tears as Mother Humus hugged the boy and nodded. Naruto smiled big and wide. He felt loved, but not just by this elderly woman holding him, but by a man he had never met; his father.

"You were the joy in his life. He ran around bragging about being a father. He's the one that chose your name." She collected the dished but continued talking, "You're name means a strong whirlpool. He wanted you to be to powerful you'd be impossible to be like a whirlpool. It also comes from your mother's past."

"Her past?" the boy questioned while wipping his nose.The two stood in the kitchen as she filled up the sink with water. She looked to Naruto and went more in depth.

"Yes, she was from the Land of Whirlpool. Uzumaki Kushina was, well, a brash, tomboy at a young age but as time passed, blossomed into a very beautiful woman. They met in the Chunin exams. They were challengers and it ended with him winning. He came home, battered and bruised but with a blushing face. He was in love with the girl who havehim a black eye"

Mother Humus began to laugh and Naruto joined her. This memory made him think of Sakura and how mean she could be. Naruto rubbed his eyes. "What happened to the Land of Whirlpool."

Her deep eyes motioned to the sink where she placed the dished in the water to soak. "I never knew. After your mother moved here, some how it was lost and never heard from again."

The blonde genin looked away and then inhaled. He though about what his father had said to Mother Humus.Naruto eyes became bright and he stood up, looking at the woman he now viewed as his Grandmother. "I'll prove him right! I'll be the greatest Hokage! I'll make him proud!"

"Yes you will! You will, You will!" She had finished the dished and was now patting Naruto on the back and gave him a kiss on the forehead. "For you have his spirit in you!"

Those words reminded him of what spirit really was inside him. Did Mother Humus know of the Kyuubi imprisoned in him? His face was like stone as he worried what she'd do if she knew what he really was. They went back to the sitting area and she lit her pipe and sighed out a cloud. Noticing his silence, she looked over at him and smiled. "Naruto, don't dwell on the past. Here, you can asked another question about your father."

The brave boy nodded and thought hard. He didn't want to ask anything too emotional yet, not until he knew more. Outside the sun was headed to the horizon and within a few hours it would be setting.

Back at Konoha, someone has noticed Naruto missing because he hadn't come home. Jiraiya stopped by Naruto's house at noon but Naruto never came back and he already knew of the training done that morning. Something was up and he was out to find it, beginning by heading out into the forest to look for him.

* * *

**Woohoo!**


	4. Ch 4: What made a shinobi

**I'm trying to hard to get these done fast.**

**Don't own, don't sue.**

* * *

The picture he held of the little blonde boy so much like him that was so proud of the grasshopper resting in such small hand seemed so old. Blue eyes matched his own, making him feel like this was a picture of himself with a memory he never had. Naruto shook his head. There was differences, his father had longer hair, firmer jaw even though he was young, and true happiness in his face. But the smile was something they shared. If only he was lucky enough to compare in real life.

"When did my father being training at Konoha? To be a ninja?" this was something Naruto truly wanted to know. Old eyes looked at the picture the blonde held and smiled softly.

"I remember him coming in for dinner one night with such a frustrated look on his face." Mother Humus began, "I wasn't quite sure why..."

_Flashback_

_"Your father was about 8 then, still young. It wasn't something I was used to, him seeming anything upset or mad. But all through the meal he seemed as if he wanted something. But he said nothing. It wasn't until I was washing the dishes that he came next to me to help with drying. He was always helpful but he hated dishes and would rather sweep or dust then help dry. So that's how I knew he wanted to ask me something. I didn't impose him to tell, I gave him all the time he needed."_

"Grandmother, could I ask a favor of you?" Minato requested as he dried a plate, keeping his eyes focused on wiping off each droplet of water.

"Always Dear. " She was rinsing out a bowel, "You know you could ask for anything."

The boy set the plate down and took a breath in deep. His mind was set, no turning back. Turning to face Mother Humus with determination, he asked with the most respect, "With your permission, I'd like to see into being a shinobi at Konoha!"

"Oh?" she smiled before looking over to see big blue eyes gleaming with hope, "Well we could try. But I'm not sure you're old enough."

"I am!" he insisted as he took the bowel and began drying but not completely watching it, "Please!"

"But I'm not sure you're ready." She now began on another bowl. She had a look of concern but still had a smile displayed.

"I am! I've been training! I run all the time and-and I can sneak up on all kinds of bugs, remember when I caught that field mouse! Oh an I can climb trees real fast!" Arashi stopped drying and focused on the woman who took care of him. This was his dream and it was up to her to get him started.

"It's more then running and climbing. To be a shinobi has a lot of work, plus you have to got to the academy before ever doing those things. You've never been to anything like a school because I home school you." she scrubbed the bowl now trying not to seem frustrated. "You have to study and learn to focus charka and-"

"And do Justsu and all that, I know! I can do it! Just give me a chan-" the bowl slipped from his small hands and shattered on the floor. They both jumped before Minato knelt down to clean it up. Mother Humus joined him picking up the smaller and more sharp pieces. A heavy sigh left her after taking the cloth that was for drying, now filled with a broken bowl, and throwing it out.

"Minato, " she turned back to see a boy, head held low in shame with tears brimming his eyes. "Minato look at me."

Though he felt like hope was lost he looked up anyway with a tear falling by accident. He knew the bowl breaking probably ruined his chances at her ever saying yes. But the old woman moved closer to him and put a hand on his shoulder, "It will be hard. And you will reach times where it'll hurt your skin, your bones, and even your hope. But you mustn't cry or complain. You must always listen to what they say and work harder then others, you'll have to. You're going into a world not even I could handle. Doing this will make you a man. Promise me, Minato, that you'll be a big boy and pull through."

"I promise." the voice was soft like someone was choking him. She hugged the blonde she loved so dearly and left go to kiss him on the forehead before returning to dishes. "So do I really get to go?"

"We'll go tomorrow." the grandmother smiled as the boy cheered.

"Yatta! Oh thank you!!" he bounced around so excited.

"But if you do get to go, you'll have to help me with dishes every night. And stop breaking them!" the boy stopped bouncing and looked back with a face less than ecstatic.

"Aw, really?" he watched Mother Humus nod before groaning. "Awwwww.."

_"I wasn't sure what to expect. The few times we went to Konoha to shop, he was always curious, somtimes too curious. Not many liked him near their things because he always had so many questions. But I knew that he deserved a chance. I wasn't surprised when they allowed him but I was relieved. I couldn't imagine what he'd do if they'd said no. Ha-ha, he was so happy after that. Never did expect him to come home a year and a half later, so soon too, with that silly thing on his head..."_

"I DID IT!!" screamed the young blonde as he ran in and jumped around. "I'm a Genin!!"

Minato grabbed his grandmother frail hands and danced with her around the room. They laughed and hugged and laughed some more. this was one of the happiest days of the blonde's life. It was a beautiful beginning.

_end flashback_

"Were you proud of him?" Naruto looked up as he Looked at the pictures again. She looked up locking eyes with him and with the biggest smile.

"Of course!" she rose to give him a kiss on the cheek, "But not as proud as I am of you, little Naruto."

His heart felt like it was on fire. Someone was** proud** of _him_. He almost wanted to jump up and squeal like a fan girl who saw Sasuke naked. Mother Humus put the booked away to look out the window at the world. The sun was setting and the time had come to send her beloved Naruto home. With hugs and kisses, she let him take the picture of his mother and young father home. All the way he kept looking at them smiling. He now knew what they looked like.

Hiding them safely in his coat he began jogging, hoping no one noticed his absence. Once close to Konoha he stopped to catch his breath. It was twilight now, the sky was of dark blue and deep red, and most everyone was at home. His mind was running with all he had learned that day that he didn't hear the white haired man sneak up on him.

"And where have you been?" the deep voice made him jump almost 20 feet. Jiraiya stood there with a grin on his face and arms crossed. The young blonde gulped and took a step back.

"Uh...uh...I was...working on my jutsu." The genin hoped that he'd fall for that. But the look on the man's face wasn't convinced. Blue orbs shifted to find a way out but there wasn't any.

"Naruto...where were you?" now the voice was demanding. Fear filled his gut, how could he get out of this? Think, think. He thought back to when he was with Kakashi.

"Jiraiya, did you know my father?" this caught the old shinobi off guard but he know that's was what he intended. Moving closing to Naruto, Jiraiya groaned. The boy deserved the truth but it was impossible for him to know.

"No, I never met him. " Though that gave Naruto a chance to leave, it hurt him to know his sensei and mentor was lying. Why wouldn't anyone tell him who his father was? Was it because of the Kyuubi?

"Then we have nothing to talk about." The boy's voice was cold as he stormed off home. Jiraiya was left standing there feeling horrible. He wanted to chase him down and get things set straight, but it was better he just avoid the boy until he next day.

Hurrying home, Naruto ran upstairs and prepared for bed. Once in his room he place his mother's photo facing his bed and laid his father's on his desk. Crawling in he laid there staring at the smiling face, feeling so warm seeing her.

"Hi Mom. Now I can see you every day." the smile on his face was one he never had. Blue eyes brimmed with teas and he felt sleep take hold. "Goodnight Mommy" he rolled over, "Goodnight Dad..." and that night he dreamt of being in Mother Humus' home with his parents. There they held him and loved him. He was home.

* * *

**Comment?**


	5. Ch 5: Lullaby

**DON'T OWN DON'T SUE!**

**Wow. I'm doing this fast.**

* * *

At the Konoha memorial site, a man stood in the dark staring at the green stone. The Moon illuminated the site and gave a clearer view of the scene. Jiraiya, a wise man, was lost in thought with a face of pain. Here his mind remembered one of his greatest students who gave up his life, his soul, for the benefit of Konoha. But the people of village though loved Yondaime for what he gave did not know of the third sacrifice he had given. If they did maybe life would be different.

The wind blew softly making his white hair move with it. He kept thinking of Naruto and how the boy seemed more curious then he used to be about his father. Guilt held heavy upon him for not letting Naruto know. They were so alike in so many ways which was to be expected. Since Naruto came out so long ago to study with him, he had notice how much the young shinobi was like Arashi. Oh Arashi, such a student that Jiraiya sighed thinking of him.

Old eyes went to the sky to the memory of when Arashi was young and wake one night...

_Flashback_

_He was just a Jonin then and he had woke one night to the song of soft singing. The then young Jiraya sat up rubbing his shoulder and yawning. It was still night with only the moon as light for the fire was nearly out, only hot red coals left, and he remembered that by now it would be Minato's turn. He looked over to see the boy laying on his back, head pointed toward camp._

_The boy laid watching the stars that reflected in his eyes back up into the dark sky. His hands were rested behind his head, lost in his messy blonde locks. There was his dreamy smile like he had most nights. It was like something out of a dream, fireflies flew in every direction. Listening closely Jiraiya heard the words to the song..._

_"Hush now, my baby  
Be still love, don't cry  
Sleep like you're rocked by the stream  
Sleep and remember  
My lullaby  
And I'll be with you when you dream." the soft voice sang to the sky. Jiraiya smiled and got up moving silently over to his student._

_"Minato? What are you doing?" he looked down only to get a goofy smile at him. Being quiet he positioned himself next to the boy and sat as the blonde leaned up with his arms behind him._

_"I was singing, sensei. It gives me comfort." Blue eyes gleam at the older man before turning back to watch the land round him glittering with lights of fireflies._

_"Shouldn't you be keeping watch though?" He question with a hint of sarcasm._

_"I am but I'm also singing." His look at Jiraiya was like a 'didn't you know?' expression. The white haired man laughed rubbing his student's head._

_"Ah ha ha, Minato, __what__ are you singing?" humoring the child._

_"My Lullaby." and Jiraiya cocked an eyebrow, "What?"_

_Crossing his arms to act in a 'serious' fashion with a coy grin, he answered, "Lullabies are for sleeping. What if you were to fall asleep? We'd be doomed!"_

_"Not mine. Mine is for comfort." a pouting face came up and the boy looked away. Jiraiya sighed and gave a sad smile._

_"How does it go?" blue eyes jumped back at him with happiness. Keeping his eyes on his sensei to make sure he was listening he started from where he left off..._

_"Drift on a river  
That flows through my arms  
Drift as I'm singing to you  
I see you smiling  
So peaceful and calm  
And holding you, I'm smiling, too  
Here in my arms  
Safe from all harm  
Holding you, I'm smiling, too"_

The aged man's heart felt heavy as he sunk to the ground. Kneeling by the stone, he placed a hand upon a side and closed his eyes tight. He wanted to say something but had nothing to say. Jiraiya could apologize for not taking better care of his son but it could never fix the damage done. He remembered the day Yondaime told him the news...

_Another flashback_

_"Drift on a river  
That flows through my arms  
Drift as I'm singing to you  
I see you smiling  
So peaceful and calm"_

_A tall blonde in a white robe with red flames as fringe leaned on a bridge watching the flow of the water. He knew his always near sensei watched him. But he didn't turn to question why, only focusing on his thoughts._

_"And holding you, I'm smiling, too  
Here in my arms  
Safe from all harm  
Holding you, I'm smiling, too"_

_"Since when does a Hokage sing lullabies?" his deep voice didn't startle Yondaime. He only smiled as the now older Jiraiya walked along the bridge._

_"Since when do perverts spy on grown men?" the blonde faced forward as the other shinobi now stood next to him._

_"Oh be quiet...What troubles you?" He knew Yondaime was troubled because he only sang when he was unsure on things._

_"It's not a thing of trouble. It's a thing of joy that brings fear with it." He looked at his old sensei, "I'm going to be a father."_

_Jiraiya's eyes almost popped out of his head. "Wow, you two have only been married for about four months! Been busy huh!?"_

_"Shush." an elbow went into the aged man's side._

_"Are you happy? Sad? Wanting to run for your dear life?" he joked._

_"I'm excited!" Yondaime spun around, sat up on the side rail of the bridge and leaned back._

_"I can tell." now he was leaning on the rail just incase the blonde began to fall._

_"What do you think it'll be?" he was now practically hanging upside down, "A boy? Oh God, I hope so! But I'd love a girl just as much! But a boy! Wow!"_

_"You have my permission to name him after me. I am the greatest shinobi that ever lived." a cocky grin curled up on his face as he joked. "Not to mention the greatest ladies' man!"_

_"And scar him for life? Never." The both laugh as Yondaime swung back up_

_"You're still a kid." Jiraiya shook his head. The other shinobi shrugged._

_"So? I'm also Hokage!" a smile came up that Yondaime would end up giving to his son._

_"We have no hope." Jiraiya began to walk away from the bridge as the younger man followed._

_"Hey!" They laughed. It was nice talking with his past student who was taking a huge step in life. He'll never forget what Minato the Yondaime said as they parted ways._

_**"No matter what happens, who he is, how he looks, how silly or clumsy or loud or any of that; I promise I'll give my all for him. Every last bit."**_

Swallowing the pain of loss back hard, Jiraiya thought back to young Naruto. 'You sure did.' he thought running his hand through his long white hair, the old shinobi tried to focus on something else. But his mind kept drifting to the boy who had suffered most out of all of this. But the Third had said for his benefit he couldn't know. The village never knew who were his parents all they knew was that he was at fault. The Third explained that no one would understand the act and even if they had known his life would still be hard. Plus they feared someone capturing Naruto just because he was the Fourth's son, not knowing of the Kyuubi. He couldn't win.

Still in bed, dreaming, Naruto was at a home with his mother cooking an amazing meal, a feast. Mother Humus was sewing together an amazing shinobi suit and his father was walking toward him. It was warm and happy, as his father lifted him up into a hugged and headed outside into the field. Watching clouds dance, the little blonde was sitting on his strong brave father's shoulders watching the perfect world around him. But an alarm clock broke his dream and happiness.

As his arm swung around to slam the buzzing off he laid still with tears welting up. He had never felt so hurt to wake up to another day without a family. Naruto felt tears in his eyes and began to cry softly. If only he had someone here in this big house. Opening his eyes and sitting up he looked to his smiling mother frozen in time, alive there but dead or lost now. For a moment, death looked inviting for they must be where they are for why would they now be here now? From everything he had heard they loved him so much not even a Kyuubi inside him would keep them away. Suicide, an act he never considered until now, (he felt like he was acting like Sasuke for a moment.) and for a moment the idea of suicide actually looked better then ever for that moment, but that moment changed him.

Blue eyes met his mothers and he sighed deeply, "Mom, would it be ok if I could join Dad and you?"

* * *

**When I first wrote this part I was thinking of killing off Naruto.**


	6. Ch 6: Let sleeping foxes lie

**DON'T OWN DON'T SUE!**

**My head is about to burst. **

* * *

Though the day was bright and sunnym to Naruto it was just a lie he lived in. He didn't go to training, he didn't go to Mother Humus', he didn't go to get ramen. Instead he locked himself up in his home. He just didn't feel well, like his stomach had exploded or his lungs collapsed, or his heart stopped betting. Staying in bed staring at his mother made him feel better. But before long there was knocking at his door. With a grumble, the blonde chose to just bury himself beneath his blankets.

After a while there wasn't anymore knocking but he did hear someone kick in the door and began stomping upstairs. Before he could even sit up in bed he heard a "Chaa!" as Sakura busted in with Sai walking calming behind a few minutes later.

"Naruto! What the heck are you doing!? Get up and Get moving!" she proceeded to shake the Naruto incessantly. Sai just stood off to the side by Naruto's desk watching the poor blonde suffer.

"Go away..." mumbled the shinobi hidden in the covers. With a growl Sakura jumped up and dropped an elbow on him making Naruto jolt up and scream. Soon the two were in conflict. "Go away!"

"We have a mission today so get the hell up!!" She now was pulling the covers off of him only for him to pull back. A tug of war begun that made Sai cock an eye brow before seeing the photo of a young blonde resembling Naruto holding a grasshopper. He picked it up and examined it closer. Could it be a picture of Naruto as a kid?

"I said Go Away Sakura!!" Grunted Naruto as he went into a death roll, pulling his blankets back to him and making the pink haired team mate fall on top on him.

"Chaaaa!" She punched him hard on the back of his head then began beating him. The blonde yelped then used his pillow to try and protect himself. Sai looked up for a moment then went back to the photo. It seemed old, older than Naruto. So who could it be? Maybe family member but who? It had to be someone close to him in relation, maybe a cousin or a Uncle or maybe it was hi fa-

A pillow flew across the room and hit Sai in the face. Naruto ran up and snatched the photo from his hand then the one of his mother before diving back on his bed. Sai shook his head and rubbed his nose. "Ow."

"Stop looking through my things! Just get out both of you! I don't feel well and I'm staying home!" Naruto clutched the pictures to his chest for dear life. Sai just stared at Naruto with confused eyes.

"I've had enough of this! Get up or else!" The kunoichi's fist gripped into his hair and tugged him hard. "Why have you been like this? There is no reason for it! Get up and grow up!"

"Let go!" the boy whined. Sai just stepped back and sighed.

"Why are you avoiding everyone!? What are you hiding!? You think that when you feel bad everyone can take a break!? No! God, you're so irresponsible! I swear if I were _your mother_ I'd be so-"

A hand with it's nails out like claws wrapped around Sakura's wrist and squeezed. His eyes were of the Kyuubi and his teeth almost formed the fanges. The shock and pain made her let go and yelp. Twisting his team mate's arm he pulled her closer to his face so she would know how serious he is, "Don't you ever, ever, compare yourself to my mother."

"Naruto let her go." Sai's voice was stern and flat. Naruto let go of Sakura then laid back down in bed calmly and pulled up the covers.

"I'm not feeling well. I'm staying home. If anyone has a problem with it they can come here and deal with me." His voice mimicked Sai's tone before he rolled over away from them. Sai went over to Sakura and guided her out, neither speaking a word.

_"Well that was alittle mellow-dramatic."_ hissed the voice inside his head.

"You can go away too..." Naruto didn't want to speak or listen to **it**.

_"Hey, Kid. You know I can't leave you alone.. Looks like you'll just have to let me go."_

"Rot in Hell."

_"Already am."_

"Join the crowd. Look unless you have something important to say leave me alone." he moved his pictures up into his sight so he could feel better.

_"Fine I'll leave you withyour fake family..."_ Kyuubi snickered.

"Yeah and you're stuck in a 15 yr olds body. Oh how the mighty have fallen." **It** was quiet now so Naruto snuggle up with his family and fell back to sleep, just for a while longer. And for a while longer, he was reaching out to his mother and father in his dreams. Until he heard another knocking. But the blonde dismissed it and fell back to his dreams. But a firm hand shook him softly with a tender touch of someone who actually cared.

The tousled boy rolled over, eyes open slowly to see deep brown eyes of concern looking down upon him. A scar across the nose of the man reminded Naruto immediately that it was Iuka. Why had his past sensei come to visit him when usually Iruka was teaching a class? He sat up some, without speaking, as they stared at each other, one with unsure eyes the other with a fatherly smile.

"Naruto," Iruka broke the silence, "I was told you seemed sick and a bit upset over something. Want to talk about it?"

"Not really..." the unsure blonde pulled his knees in toward his chest.

"I brought some ramen." though Naruto looked up at him with happy eyes there was a frown on his face. The brunette moved closer to Naruto, sitting on the bed.

"Thank you Iruka-sensei but...I have no appetite." his voice sounded broken. But a firm hand rested on Naruto's shoulder. Iruka was really concerned and he could tell.

"You know you can tell me anything. Anything. It'll never leave this room, I promise." his voice was sincere because he really did care about this boy sitting in the bed. Blue eyes looked into his eyes with a gleam of pain.

"Did you know my father?" he let he question roll out that dove so many to change the subject and avoid him. Iruka 's eyes softened and his head tilted to the side wondering why his past student would be asking him his question.

"I honestly can say I didn't. No one does, at least most don't. Kakashi just returned after...you know, and had you in his arms. He told us you name was Naruto and Yondaime had died. The rest was pieced together later." His voice was sad with giving the orphan the truth that he knew of. Naruto kept his gaze on the long haired brunette who seemed hurt.

"What's wrong, Iuka-sensei?" for a moment he thought he was being lied to again until Iuka spoke.

"I wish I had known you father," he felt choked up, "For if I had, maybe I would've gotten closer to you sooner. I know what it's like to be...alone"

A lump was in the boy's throat was he saw the man he viewed as family seem so sad. Not able to hold his emotion, Naruto began crying. Safe arms encircled him as Iuka pulled the crying boy into an embrace. They sat hugging for a while before Naruto asked another question.

"Do you know anything more about me? Anything about that day?" he was hoping he would fid clues in was few thing Iruka knew.

"Yes," he sighed, "The third gave you your last name...You didn't have one so he gave you _'Uzumaki', _meaning spiral, after the seal on your stomach."

This news almost made Naruto fall over. More Lies about his life. Why didn't anyone tell him? Who was he really? why was this happening!? His last name after his stomach?? As if! His stomach turned with anger at everyone but Iruka, and he jumped out of bed and ran out of there. His feet carried him out of his home, out past buildings, out into the forest until he tripped on a root and fell flat on his face. As he tied to get up someone gabbed him from behind ad pulled him up.

"Naruto...I know you feel that your life is worth nothing but it means something to me.." Iruka pulled the little blonde into a tight hug. Naruto didn't know quite what to do as the taller man treated him like he was still a child.

"I-Iruka-sensei.." was all the came out as he heard small sobs from the man holding him. The shinobi realized that he was actually hurting someone by trying to escape the life he called a lie. But while he sat there in the arms of Iuka, he realized the truth of his life was that he had fiends that loved him dearly and parental figures that wanted to help him. He felt so safe in those arms he felt he could tell that man anything

"Naruto, why have you been acting this way?" his voice was husky as he pulled back looking into blue orbs gleaming back at him. The blonde reached into his pocket ad pulled out the picture of his father as a boy. He didn't think about what he was doing, it was like someone else was doing it.

"Iruka, this is my father. Do you remember anyone who looked like this?" The blonde felt like he was committing a crime. But Naruto felt he had to try, he had to get some answers from people other than Mother Humus. His sensei studied the picture and looked from the boy of the past to the boy of the present standing in front of him.

"Where did you get this?" Wondering how could a boy with no known family in this town could come up with a picture of an assumed father.

"I was with Konohamaru and we were chasing his scarf and came across this house where this old woman told me she knew who I was and that she raised my father and showed me this and this photo." he pulled out the one of his mother, handing it to Iruka before speeding on in his babbling, "And she says that Jiraiya knew him and I think Kakashi did too because he found me and I think Mother Humus didn't know I was alive nor anything about what happened just that my father and mother died." he gulped in air, " so I need to find this out because it shouldn't be her job to piece my life together, its mine and I know that but you just got to understand that everyone knows the truth but me and it's some kind of crazy conspiracy and I keep having these dreams about my parents like I actually knew them some how and You're the only one who did not avoided me when I asked if they knew my father, so I need your help before someone finds out I know because they might-"

Iruka's hand covered up the panicked boy's mouth. After Naruto was quiet for a moment he put his hand down and spoke, "Naruto I want to show you something, follow me."

* * *

**Good God, please comment!**


	7. Ch 7: They will respect my grandson

**DON'T OWN DON'T SUE!**

**Moving right along.**

* * *

Elderly hands grasped a log blue scarf that had been blown off of her roof. Mother Humus was standing outside looking toward Konoha with sad eyes. It was a simple fact, She was old and nearing death everyday. Looking out to the town where a young blonde boy brightened her life after so many years without joy. Stepping back inside, the gray haired woman loomed over a photo of Minato, a boy she had come to love like he own son. It the picture was his son's two teammates and supportive Jonin teacher. Running two fingers along the border she felt tears build up in her eyes from a broken heart. "Oh my little Firefly, where have you gone?"

She remembered the day he met those two brave friends of his, a raven haired girl that spoke very little and a tan boy who was shy but friendly. Minato had brought them by to meet his beloved grandmother and so they could have lunch. Mother Humus could tell right from the start that they were a brave team who were out to be great defenders of Konoha. Thoughts back to memories were broken as a figure cast a shadow in her open doorway. Without Looking she knew who he was, "Jiraiya, after so long you come to visit?"

"Just trying to make up for time lost..." the Sanin moved further in as the older woman prepared her kettle to make them both ginger tea, like she always did with guest. The said guest went over to the pictures of Minato and his past 2 shinobi students, also lost like the brave yellow flash. "You ever wonder if Marise is alive? Or that maybe quiet Doma is still out there helping little wannbe-genin balance and find their way?"

"Everyday of my life." she chuckled, " I still remembered the first tine I met all of you together and how Doma hid behind you.."

"And how Marise started asking questions about what Minato was like a baby which made him mad..." he went on.

"And then he covered up her mouth telling he not to ask.." she smiled at him as they both began to sit at the table

"Only for Marise to say _'Why? Were you the type of baby that ran around naked?' _" The last part they both say together before laughing. The thoughts of those three genins always made Jiraiya's heart warm so fast then break so hard, all that escaped was a pained sigh. Mother Humus lit her pipe and made a few smoke rings. Jiraiya smiled closing his eyes and smiled sadly to himself, "Those two were always teasing each other. If Kushina hadn't come along, you'd think they'd be a couple. But no...And poor Doma, always pushed in the middle."

"So what is the real reason you came Sannin? I'm having a feeling it's not to remember the dead." Her voice became this wise, clever sound that if you heard it you'd stop to listen. For a voice like that knew more then even all of the three Sannins combined.

"Oh Mother..." he began, "He's been coming here hasn't he? He found his way here like you always said he would. Even after the elders suggested you not visit anymore."

Her eyes went hard and Jiraiya's looked like two dying stars. She nodded and began, "Naruto is everything like his father, in fact, they're almost completely the same, but his mind is much like Kushina; it delves into your own and calms you. He has his mother's heart too, so kind. I'm proud of him...They can not punish me, he came here on his own. Plus I'm old, what are they planning to do?" the last part was her laughing.

"They didn't want him to know..." Jiraiya responded trying to stay firm. But Mother Humus's eyes remain hard and defiant.

"Not letting a child know where he belonged is a larger crime then mine." Her words were like venom but her voice still wise and human.

"I'll admit it was wrong to hide someone's whole life, their history, their family's history, everything. But they feared him rebelling because of it, from anger at his father or hatred toward the village for his father's death." He took a heavy breath, "There was no right way."

"Have you forgotten who you are talking to? Have they forgotten?" he voice was firm but hurt with her gray eyes narrowing, "I gave them my husband, my son, and then they took my grandson. Haven't they done enough?"

The shinobi bowed his head in shame. The proud village he protected had fallen from grace in the eyes of those around them. But it was shameful that the Second Hokage's wife held that village in so much shame. Silence filled the room as Mother Humus prepared and brought over the tea. After serving Jiraiya his cup, she puffed her pipe and spoke in a motherly tone, "I'm old Jiraiya...Older then you, Older then the Third was, I remember this village when it only started out. The day a little blonde boy came to me I wanted him to not only be the next Hokage but want it! And he did. I never felt so much pride. Minato gave me life again..."

"But the day he died...I lost hope in the village." She puffed again then blew out smoke with her words, "Konoha took my Husband and I let them, they took my son and I stood by and accepted it, and when they took my grandson, I held my tongue but no more...Before I die, they will respect my grandson as they once respected my husband." Her eyes never showed a hint of tears. This was a woman of age, of time, she had seen life and death, met demons and warriors, fought in wars and bled for her people, gave up her family while defying the so called elders. This was no woman to mess with.

"I'm sorry." was all he could say.

"Being sorry won't help Naruto. He deserves better, you of all people know that." Taking a large sip of tea, Mother Humus cleared her throat, "Each generation exceeds the last. Naruto needs to reach a changing point in his life."

"I'm trying to get him there and maybe you're helping him too." He suggested as the old Sannin sipped the ginger tea.

"It'll not be us, no. We are not any great beings." She made some more white rings while thinking back to the young team who'd visit her every chance they got and the bright girl of Whirlpool. How she missed Doma, Marise, Kushina and her dear, dear Minato.

Jiraiya looked up into her old eyes and signed, "Did you tell him all the truth?"

"Only what he wanted to know." she shook her head and looked back up to him, "Have you told him anything?"

"No, I lied to him." He rose up and prepared to leave, "But I'm not doing it anymore, not for the council, not for anyone. For Minato, I will no longer hide."

"That is good of you," her words were as if she was uninterested in it. As Jiraiya made it to the door and then exited the doorway, Mother humus followed behind him and called out, "Jiraiya...Do you still pretend to be blind?"

He paused and looked back unsure about what the old woman meant. She leaned against the door frame and smiled while speaking in a younger voice, "Don't pretend he isn't the perfect child. Born of two lands, he'll unite the world."

"Do you wish this or is it part of your premonitions?" his dark eyes met her bright gray ones as he heard her chuckle in a happy tone.

"I thought you'd know better...Goodbye Jiraiya, I'll see you again sometime. " She waved before returning to her home singing a lost lullaby for a little blonde shinobi who could never hear it. A lump formed in Jiraiya's throat as he walked away with sweat on his brow and his mind wandering.

_SWITHINGBACKTONARUTOANDIRUKA_

Iruka had led Naruto to the graveyard where he never went because it always made him nervous. The Sensei touched each grave stone as he pass until he cut left to a vine area. The blonde had no clue where he was going. Iruka stopped to look back at the curious boy following him noticing he was only wearing his pajamas and felt silly he had brought him out here like that. But blue eyes caught brown and the shinobi pushed but some vines and gestured Naruto to go. The smaller shinobi passed him to see a lone grave with a statue of an angel on top of it. Behind it was veining roses.

The whole scene made Naruto gasp as the brunette let the vines behind him fall. While Iruka looked around to make sure no one was following them, the orphaned boy moved closer to the forgotten grave. Kneeling down quietly her wiped off the tomb stone to read the name. Tear welt up in hopeful blue eyes and he felt his heart jumping and breaking at the same time. A firm hand was placed on his shoulder as Naruto looked back as his sensei.

"This...her name is...Kushina." Naruto looked back to the grave, "This is my-my m-mother's g-gr-grave!" and the boy burst into tears. He now had a place to mourn, proof that his mother lived and died. Never had so many emotion hit him at once.

"And look here, Naruto." Iruka knelt down next to him with his arm around him. Cleaning off the grave some more her traced the kanji that would unlock who the blonde was meant to be. It shocked Iruka himself. "Uzumaki? Well,I guess the Third knew."

The weeping child clung to his sensei, taking in what he had just learned. He felt belonging in this moment and it never felt so wonderful. Iruka pulled Naruto into an embrace and let the lost boy free his tears as he let some fall too. This proved to Iruka who Naruto also was and he felt foolish in never noticing the resemblance. But to be sure he whispered into Naruto's ear, "Tell me your father's name."

"Minato...Namikaze Minato." whispered the weeping voice as he hugged his only honest friend, no, _family_ he had. The older shinobi swallowed as he realize whose child he was holding. Naruto was Namikaze Minato the Yondaime's , the 4th Hokage's, one and only son. To tell the blonde this so soon would be to much to take in. But the only look on Iruka's face was of shock. But he never let go of Naruto, he never said anymore. But how would he tell this boy he loved the truth?

_"A man never stands as tall as when he kneels to help a child."_

* * *

**So I redid this one alot. Comment about it?**


	8. Ch 8: The monster is loose

**DON'T OWN DON'T SUE!!**

**This chapter is much different the the old one.**

* * *

Dark clouds began to loom above the graveyard of Konoha. Naruto and Iruka had began leaving the grave site as the wind began picking up speed. The whole time the older man was worried on how to explain to the boy about who his was. It was going to be a sensitive subject. But a soft voice broke him from his thoughts.

"Iruka-sensei? Did you hear me?" The man looked up into blue orbs still touched with pink from the crying. Iruka gave a smile but it was so sad it might as well have been a frown. He moved next to the blond,e who now was just a little ways from being up to his chin. Naruto had grown so much and yet now, during this time where he was learning all of these things, he seemed so young.

"No, Naruto. I'm sorry but I was...thinking." He looked ahead. The younger man nodded and got a look that could only be defined as understanding. The blonde shinobi collected his thoughts once more before asking again.

"If you know who my mother was now, do you know who my father is-I mean, _was_?" It seemed like such an innocent question yet it carried just a burden for Iruka. He swallowed hard as he slowed his pace trying to figure how to phase his words in the most delicate manner so not to upset Naruto.

"Yes...He..." Who was he kidding? No matter what it would hurt. But Iruka hoped that because he and the boy were so close that he could make it easier. "He was a great man. The bravest I had ever known of. He gave his life for you, for this village."

His words stopped when he saw how Naruto had been watching him with such bright excited eyes. This was going to be harder than he thought. "Um...H-he...Look Naruto. What I may say may shock you but you have to understand that I never knew until now, ok?"

"Uh ok?" the blonde's voice seemed too unsure. Iruka knew it was because of how he spoke. Stopping the boy and placing a safe hand on the thin shoulder, he spoke in a pensive tone. Having to do this was like walking on broken glass in thin shoes.

"Your father was Hokage." He hoped that Naruto would piece it together to save Iruka the trouble somewhat.

"What?" his face paled at the news. What did Iruka mean by that? His brow furrowed under his blonde locks.

"Naruto," his voice was more sensitive realizing he really did have to break the news, "You're father was Yondaime."

"What are you saying?" Naruto moved away a bit feeling unsettled by this news. Iruka's heart began to pound as he took in a breath. Lets just get it over with.

"Namikaze Minato, your father, was the Forth Hokage." The word fell onto Naruto like a hail storm. His stomach turned and he looked away.

"You're a liar." His voice now was like a child finding out Santa wasn't real, "You're just like everyone else, how could you do that Iruka-sensei?"

"Naruto I'm not lying!" the brunette tried to put his hand on the boy's shoulder.

"My father was a great man! He died protecting me! My mother was from Whirlpool!" Naruto's voice was cracking as tears filled his eyes. Iruka froze realizing he did this all wrong but Naruto had to find out some time.

"Please...Naruto. I would never do anything to hurt you." He insisted, "I know it's hard to accept-"

"Stop it!" Anger filled blue eyes shot up into brown ones. This was too much to learn in one day. This, in all frankness, was total bullshit. Total, unfair bullshit that a 15 year old now had to pull through like he always did in his life.

"Naruto, don't look at me like that. I just answered your-" Iruka's voice was too sincere for the blonde and his anger had reached a point of boiling.

"No! No more! liar liar!" Like any child just wanting problems to leave, he ran. The blonde boy ran into the village and kept running, past the glares, past the hisses, he ignore every person just like he had learned too. Naruto didn't know what he wanted anymore. Why did he even waste time trying to figure out who his father was?

Before long, he had ran all the way to the training grounds just as his team was leaving. Without stopping, not even thinking, he ran up to Kakashi and wailed a fist at him. Kakashi did dodged it but it was a near his left ear. Startled Kakashi moved far back from where the blonde was now standing, more like wobbling, next to his shocked friends.

"Naruto!" Sakura squeaked out as Sai even jumped back a bit at the random attack.

"Is it true!?" The blonde started toward the man he no longer trusted.

"What?! I have no idea why you're-" Naruto's hand gripped the taller man by the collar and had pulled him lower. The Kyuubi in him was now showing through. But never had the Jonin seen such anger in his student's eyes.

"Who is my father, Kakashi!? Tell me!" Everyone was silent as two Sannins, with a very distressed Iruka in toe, came upon the scene. Jiraiya's eyes showed a hint of Shame as he saw what the boy was driven to. Some of the students, shinobis, and other people of Konoha had come out to see what to noise was.

"Naruto! I order you to let go of him!" Tsundae commanded with a voice more firm then she ever was with the young man. The boy let go but turned fast on the older shinobi with long white hair.

"And you! You knew him!" Naruto was on a rampage to get answers that didn't matter. He was now headed toward Jiraiya. "I know you did! Who is he!? What is his name!? Tell me!"

"Naruto, that is enough!" the Fifth Hokage tried to take control once more, "We will talk about this in my office later. You need to calm down!"

"I want answers!!!" two fist slammed into the ground making it shake slightly and resulting in two small craters where they laid. The boy's body began returning to normal but his fury was still present. "And you will give them to me."

"His name was Namikaze Minato. He was the Yondaime and he was the greatest student I ever had." Jiraiya ended his silence, "You know him as the man who sealed the Kyuubi in you. The reason he chose you was because you were his son and he knew you could keep it contained."

Thunder mumbled in the sky as no one spoke nor moved. Naruto now stared at his hands in the dirt. It was true. Though it was known he had a slight hatred toward the Yondaime for what he had done to him, the fact that his was his father made it all the much worse. The blonde thought back to the pictures, the stories, everything Mother Humus had said. It finally made sense but why did she hide it from him too? Or what if they never told her? He looked up into the hesitant eyes watching him.

"How could you? All of you? Why? Why!?" The child could not fathom why the people he loved so much would lie to him like this. Of all things to hide, they hid who he really was. With cheekes burning he looked everyone in the eye as no one spoke.

"The council just believed it would be best for you not-"

"No! enough! You don't know what is best for me, if you did my childhood would not have been the hell it was!" He didn't care who had spoke. It was just a repeat of the same things they said all his life. "You all lied to me! Every single one of you! And then you say you care!"

"Naruto," Kakashi now spoke after standing so long with his head hung low, "Let us explain."

"Don't explain! I know already! _I hate you_. I hate _every single_ one of you. And I hope I _never _see you again!" And as if the Kyuubi had control, Naruto was running again even though he didn't intended to. But he let his legs carry him away, past them. Voices called after him and the sound of footsteps was heard behind but he wasn't scared of them catching up. As the storm clouds began to let it's tears fall upon the people the boy thought cared, he ran and ran.

Before he knew what happened, he was on top of the Hokage Monument. Looking down on Yondaime's face carved in stone, Naruto felt a wave of emotion hit him.

"Why would you do this!?! I thought you loved me!!" he fell to his knees screaming out as the rain came down. "Why did you leave me behind!? Why did you leave me like this!? Why did you curse your own son!? I hate you just as much as I hate them! No, I hate you more! " his last sentence echoed through the rain dense sky. He could feel his throat stinging from all the screaming and the taste of blood. His body felt weak and heavy as he fell back and sat still, giving up the fight. And then he felt as if he was falling.

Maybe he had slipped off the monument or maybe he was dying, but suddenly he heard an evil laugh from the beast inside him. But the boy was not afraid nor wanting to resist. His body felt so weak and his mind was so lost. It was like he was falling down a whole to the center of the earth. If the Kyuubi was taking over then the village was doomed. What did he care? This place hated him all his life, no one mattered.

_**"Ready for me to win?"**_ hissed the beast. Naruto opened his eyes to see the Kyuubi, in full form, sitting in front of him in this endless land of darkness.

"You win. Take over." Naruto laid back on the ground and closed his eyes wanted to be engulfed.

_**"What about your dreams?"**_ Came a growl as it's power grew with the more Naruto gave in.

"Why does it matter?" then boy began falling again, but the voice followed him.

_**"You're weak."**_

"Maybe I am. So take over." he felt like he was falling to sleep after years of being awake. Maybe this is how Gaara felt when his beast would take over. It was like and endless fall that burned slightly.

Out from the darkness came a hand that grabbed him by the collar and ended his decent. He spun around to see a glowing figure, one he couldn't make out from all the light.

"So just like that you give up, huh Kiddo?" a puff of white smoke rolled out from where the face should've been. Naruto felt fear for the first time since this had started. Could this be the ghost of Asuma or the demon in human form. "Quit being a baby. You've got more problems ahead. If you think this is horrible just you wait."

"What about the people who believe in you, Naruto-kun?" came another voice, one deep and full of kindness.

The blonde couldn't make words as the light around the figures flew away turning the darkness to a field, but not just any field. He could see Mother Humus' house in the background, the sun was shining, everything seemed story book.

"You really are freaked out huh?" the voice sounded more human, feminine. As a tall woman with very short black hair walked towards him. She wore Jounin vest over a fishnet top.Her eyes were a dark burning blue

"No need to be afraid." came a voice of a tall, well built man who was tan and had short brown hair and Jounin vest. He squinted his eyes shut as he gave a shy smile.

His mouth moved but still no words. The woman tilted her head and Naruto noticed her fore-head protector with the Hidden village of the Leaf's symbol on it. He moved forward but he felt like he was being carried. The woman only smiled and put a hand on the boy's shoulder as the man moved next to her.

"You sure do look like him, don't ya?" she acted like seeing Naruto was the most meaningful moment of her life.

"But you have a more of a burden to deal with then he ever did. But it'll be ok, you have friends who've never lied to you, they'll help you through this." The man knelt down now, "Hang in there. You're father was always there for me."

Naruto nodded not knowing why he agreed. The fact that this unreal spirits spoke of his father scared him tremendously. The woman took off the head band and leaned a little lower to Naruto. Once she pressed her forehead to his, his whole body felt like it was in a lake of cold water. His head that once ached now felt soothed. And he closed his eyes letting this wonderful feeling sink deep into his bones. Then the ground began to shake as her heard the man grunt like he punded his fist into something.

"So, You're going to pull through." the woman whispered. Once again he nodded without knowing why. Then They stood up and began walking to Mother Humus' home. Naruto felt in a daze until suddenly he felt in control again.

"Wait! Who are you!?" he called out on for the being to gesture back at him to not worry. The grond left from below him and he fell once more now into a blinding let.. The Kyuubi didn't take control because something was bringing Naruto back. He looked upwards to see a the figure of a blonde man's face.

Blue orbs blinked slowly to seeing three faces looking down on him. It was team 10; Shikamaru whose hand was on the blonde's shoulder, Ino who was lifting his head a little, and Choji who eyes showed major concern. It was still raining but now the drops were light. The look on the team's faces showed fear but concern. Choji looked like he was taking it the worse with tears brimming his eyes.

"Hey? Are you, well, _you_?" Shika's words where filled with an uneasy tenseness. Naruto sat up slowly feeling very dizzy for doing so.

"Whoa take it slow! You took a bad fall." Ino began tending to a wound the blonde shinobi had on the back of his head. It wasn't until then that he noticed everyone looked a little banged up. He had no clue what happened but then the memory of everything hit him and he began shaking. He _did_ tell the demon to take control.

"What did I do?" his voice was raspy like he had been screaming. Choji looked away while Shikamaru lit a cigarette. The blonde kunochi ignored the question focusing on the boys wound. This gave a message that the boy feared and his heart skipped several beats realizing he cause harm to people he still cared about. Not to mention the Elders would have him locked up forever.

"Let me give you the short of it, " sighed the lazy shinobi with a puff of smoke, "Kyuubi took over and we got hell."

The words made Naruto flinch. What had he done? He looked around and realized he was deep in the forest. A distant look came on his face as other teams showed up.

"Did I hurt anyone?" he whispered. Shikamaru put his hand on the boy's shoulder and seemed in pain to speak to him.

"Not many. Only Jiraiya got it the worse, but he'll be ok." his cigarette hung on his lips. Naruto burst into tears and Ino moved back as Choji moved closer putting an arm around Naruto. Then Kiba knelt next to him with a hand on his knee and Sakura hugged him from behind. Soon his friends, the people who still cared for him even though he was a monster, were all with him. And the thunder roared with anger. and two voices echoed along with the storm.

_"You'll be ok, Naruto-kun."_

* * *

**This chapter is dedicated to all my friends who support me in everything I do and keep and eye on me with my stupid ideas. Laura, if you're reading this, thanks alot.**

**Reader: Go tell you're friends how much you care. They need it.**


	9. Ch 9: A Founder of Konohagakure

**DON'T ONE DON'T SUE!**

**I always loved this chapter because of how it ended.**

* * *

A small brunette walked through open field swallowing hard from unsure fear. It had been four days since the Kyuubi took over Naruto and caused minor havoc on the village known as Konoha. Many wanted him put to death while others where insisting he be locked up. Konohamaru only knew that maybe, hopefully, Mother Humus could do something before the elders came to a decision. He had come all the way out here alone, the whole time worrying about his friend on trial. After Naruto was released from the hospital, He was under house arrest with 12 ANBU watching his every moved 24 hrs. No one could visit him privately or after dark.

But there was still hope in this small Genin that this aged woman could save Naruto. The wind blew softly and yet the little tattered house seemed to wave in the wind. A creaking of it boards made Konohamaru nervous about getting to close but he had to be brave for Naruto. Once on the porch he knocked softly only for the door to swing open. He leaned into the house hearing a faint coughing. The gray haired woman loomed over her sink.

"Hello? Excuse me, Mother Humus?" he was nervous but concerned about the coughing. Mother Humus turned toward the boy and smiled. It was like she already knew what he was here for. She moved over to the couch picking up Namikaze Minato's journal and a letter.

"Here." she walked to him handing him the things, "I can't say anything to stop them. But this will help Naruto."

Then she reached over pulling out the fateful scarf and wrapped it around the young genin's neck. "This scarf started all of this. If you two hadn't came out all this way Naruto wouldn't be where he is and you wouldn't have to try to save him."

Konohamaru hadn't spoke once but now he felt the urge to. With a sharp intake of breath he let his thought flow out, "But if we didn't Naruto would never know the truth. He deserves to know. One day the Kyuubi would've found a way to take over and-and it's not Naruto's fault! He's a good person! And he'll be Hokage one day! You'll see. I won't let them keep him locked away."

Thin lips bended up and for the first time the elderly woman's eyes seemed young again. Pulling the boy into a soft embrace she chuckled, "Why isn't there more people like you? I know Naruto will be alright..." She pulled back and held the brunette's face in her hands, "for he has such brave friends who see him as _who he is_ not what he is."

Kononhamaru smiled and nodded before saying goodbye and hurrying home. Mother Humus watched him leave and smiled deeply. "I did it Minato', your son now knows. I can sleep now..."

The woman moved to her large arm chair and relaxed, closing her eyes for the last time. In the moment her body began to relax a flash of her whole life passed through and the most memorable was Naruto._ 'It's your turn...Naruto'_ her mind echoed out to a chakra far away._'Go to the Land of Whirlpool.'_

To die of age feels like losing strength, you grow weaker and more tired. This is caused by your brain registering that body shutting down so it uses all it power to take away pain and make you fall asleep to try and "heal" itself even though it realizes it's too late. After drifting into sleep, Mother Humus let one last breath escape her lips as she finally saw her beloved husband taken from her too quickly, she was gone.

And the wind stop blowing for a moment and the house stop creaking, while it seemed all empty in the world around. Then life returned but the house remain quiet. All of this made Konohamaru stop running back and he looked over his shoulder to the house. But being young and so caught up, he simply began to run again hoping he'd be allowed to visit his friend.

What had happened when Naruto blacked out? While he was in the hospital, He was informed of it all by Sai who was the only one who didn't get upset by talking about it. The Kyuubi took control soon after Naruto had arrived on the monument. There it attacked Kakashi and Jiraiya who had been chasing Naruto. The fight ended with Jiraiya seriously injured and the possessed Naruto escaping into the forest after being injured by Kakashi.

All ANBU and teams were assembled within an hour and sent out to capture the boy before he reeked havoc. Team 8 had found him first and tried to weaken the Kyuubi's hold but ended with Hinata and Kiba with minor injury with Shino having more sever. Soon Sai and Sakura had came to give back-up, but it took Sai almost all his chakra to get the beast to retreat before he cause the others anymore injury. Shortly as the possessed Naruto retreated deeper into the forest, Team 10 moved in with Yamato close in toe.

After a vigorous battle, Yamato had to pull back because of an injury to his left leg. It took all Shikamaru and Choji had to bring the beast down. Soon a few ANBU came to assist and the Kyuubi began to loose control of the blonde. It ended with Naruto falling hard from the top of a tree into a sharp rock, making everyone think that he died. But shortly after Ino made it over to him and the rest of the team came down, blue eyes opened.

The way Sai had explained it to Naruto, with little to no emotion, made Naruto's stomach turn. Plus the fact that Jiraiya was still in the hospital also broke his heart. He blamed himself for giving in, but deep down he still felt anger towards those who lied to him. As for the truth about his father, Naruto stood on unsteady ground. Part of him felt relief and pride, while the other felt disdain and pain.

But it was the visits of his comforting friends that helped Naruto through the pain. He was mainly isolated in his house with most of his time spent in the bedroom sleeping. ANBU would just roam his house without his permission and two would stand in the room when he had guests. Night was the worse because two, usually not the same ones from guest's visits, would sit by the doorway watching him, seeing as they took down all his doors leaving only the bathroom one and of course the front door. No one trusted him and Naruto knew his punishment was much more sever because of the Kyuubi.

Today he laid on his couch, alone. No ANBU had strolled through in about an hour so Naruto felt safe again. His mind spun with all the things happening and those blue eyes built up tears. But soon an ANBU in a wolf mask entered with Konohamaru and Sakura following as another ANBU is a bear mask followed.

"You have 1 hour." the wolf mask growled at the two guests before leaving the bear mask to keep watch. Naruto liked the one in the bear mask because he never spoke and only stood to the far side near the window. The blonde sat up as his friends came over and hugged him. Another reason he liked the bear ANBU was because he didn't mind Naruto hugging his friends. After some long hugs and some sniffles form the little shinobi and the blonde they sat down.

"How has the day been?" Sakura began, putting an arm around Konohamaru who was still sniffling.

"Empty...and boring. I miss going outside...and having doors." he tried to keep the conversation upbeat. Sakura smile at him, but her heart broke at some of his words.

"Well, no worries. The council is meeting again today about your case." what she was doing now was giving him hope. Hope was all she could give. Naruto nodded and watched his younger friend place a familiar brown book on the low table. Without a second of thought, Blue eyes widened and jumped from the book to Konohamaru then back tot the book the to the ANBU in the bear mask who now seemed a little intrigued.

"Mother Humus wanted you to have this." the boys voice was scratchy and he never looked at Naruto, but at the ANBU. "They can look through it to make sure there's nothing bad. All it is pictures and journal entries."

The ANBU looked away pretending he didn't care. The blonde reached toward it but pulled his hand back, knowing it had to be examined first. But he did want to grasp it and hold it tight, never letting go. Examining a gift sometimes involved taking it away and never seeing it if it held important information. Sakura cleared her throat to draw Naruto's attention.

"I brought you this also, "she pulled out a blue bag and set it on the table. "It's just something to, ya know, make you keep hope. Everyone in the rookie 9 helped pick it out."

A blush rose on the kunoichi's cheeks and she gave a beautiful smile to Naruto which made him blush a little. Once again he wanted to hold the bag but knew better.

"Thank you." his voice was low, "If it weren't for you two and the others visiting, I think I'd snap."

"It's not fair!" the quiet brunette busted out and began sobbing, "Naruto is a good shinobi and what they're doing is wrong!"

"Konohamaru!" Sakura shushed looking over to the bear mask that simply stared at them. The air was tense as the three looked toward the figure. The blonde quickly dismissed it because he didn't have much time with his friends.

"How is everyone? How's Jiraiya?" his voice made Sakura lean back in her seat.

"Jiraiya is awake now but still unable to move...but the bright side is that he's awake and has spoken a little." the new made the blonde want to throw up and sob with shame. Konohamaru was still whimpering.

"Come here." whispered the brave blonde gesturing to the crying boy. He pulled his young friend into a soft hug and whispered, "You have to not cry anymore. If they see you cry, you may not be allowed to visit, OK? And I would miss you too much."

That's when Sakura noticed how adult Naruto was becoming. Her eyes felt tears and her throat fought a lump as she also went to Naruto and hugged him. She nuzzled her face into the crook of his neck and mumbled something that sounded like 'I miss you.' This brought another blush to the shin obi's face then he smiled. For once, Sakura seemed so sweet to him and he just wanted to tell her something amazing. The words never came though and all he said to her was, "I'd miss you too, Sakura-chan."

They had to pull apart as the time came close to an end. As the three began to give their good lucks and goodbyes, the shinobi in the bear mask slipped the journal into his vest with silent ease. Then he moved back toward the window returning to his calm pose. The wolf mask returned and growled at the hugging before speaking, "Out."

With quiet goodbyes, the two left. Naruto sat on the couch not moving, watching the wolf ANBU go through the bag. It was then that Naruto remembered his father's journal and he glanced at the table to see it gone. It was too late, they had taken it. After a few minutes, the blue bag was set on his lap and the wolf ANBU left but not before giving a confused glance at the one remaining. The bear one moved quietly to Naruto and slipped the brown book under to boy's arm then scuffed them blonde's hair, "You're father was a great man."

Then he left leaving no time for Naruto to thank him or question him. Naruto went to the bag first. Taking out the blue tissue paper, he pulled out his gift from all his friends, a coat. But not any coat, this one resembled the coat the 4th Hokage, his father, wore. But this one was made for him; the train was a foot shorter, orange flames as fringe, and on the back was his signature spiral and in kanji was "Naruto Of Konoha." This bought more tears to his eyes and he hugged the gift tight never wanting to let it go ever. Sakura was right, the gift gave him hope and it also gave him a feeling of belonging

The Council had begun to meeting, putting Tsunade in the middle of it all. Many wanted Naruto to be locked up until a solution could be found because he could loose control again. Some wanted just to end the boy's life but never suggested it knowing how the Hokage would react. And a very few, exactly 2, wanted just to bring Naruto in, explain why they did what they did and that he'll accept it. The sennin rubbed her temples trying to sooth her headache as the people argued. It was embarrassing that the scribe was sitting there taking down notes. Jiraiya was present because she had gone to visit him and healed him enough that the white hair man wanted to be thee for the reviewing. He sat calmly not speaking. His body was still weak and his legs still ached from the fall off of the monument. ((oh dear…)) Iruka and Kakashi requested to come but Tsunade told them if they were needed she'd send for them.

"This child was a danger from the start, it is only now that he has attacked us. It's all because of Humus!" grunted an old man that was bald but tried to hide it with a come over.

"Naruto is a smart boy. Maybe if we just explain-" began a sweet elderly lady but she was cut off by another elder.

"This boy was a menace from the start! I say lock him up and let him rot!" he hacked.

"You can't do that to him! he's just a boy!" cried another. soon the squabbles got louder and the Hokage groaned making them quiet down.

"I've had enough. Jiraiya holds no hard feelings. Plus it's our faults anyway." Tsunade put her face in her hands and sighed in guilt. the squabbles began again.

"It's not our fault! If that bratty student of Jiraiya's had sta-"

"What if I can find a solution?" they all got quiet in order to hear the injured man. Rubbing his chin gently he continued, "I spoke with Mother Humus the day of the incident."

Tsunade perked up and leaned in when hearing about her long lost Aunt who avoided Konoha. Some of the elders grumbled remembering how Humus wouldn't consent to anything. They also felt that it was her fault their "perfect plan" fell apart. But no matter who they all listened.

"She spoke of a faint chakra from one of my past students..." he sighed after hearing a man mumble, "Whatever you have to say, save it...anyway, what if this is a sign? What if we just let Naruto continue his training? I think that if-"

"And let a monster loose on my grandchildren? Never!" cried the bald one.

"Have we forgotten Yondaime who gave up everything for us!? Do we not wish to honor him by preserving his son as an equal member of Konoha?" the sweet elder woman cried out.

"That is not his son! It's a ticking Time-Bomb!" cried a voice and soon the arguing went on. It was getting old. But there was a faint knocking at the door, making everyone stat quieting as they head another.

"Who would dare to interrupt this meeting?" the bald one hissed. Tsunade ordered the person to enter, ad everyone was surprised to see Iruka with a letter in his hand. He walked in, gave a slight bow and moved somewhat closer toward the two Sannins.

"Pardon my intrusion but I believe this letter is of the most importance. I have with me a little from Mother Humus." he leaned his arm out to Tsunade who gave a nod as she took the letter. All were silent as the hokage read the letter but not out loud. This caused a few whispers because that wasn't like a Hokage. Jiraiya leaned back in his chair and smiled softly at Iruka, as if saying 'It'll be ok.'

A sudden burst of laughter came from the woman holding the letter and she leaned back, chuckling a little more before handing it to Jiraiya, who read it quickly and also began to laugh. And Iruka smiled, for he already knew what the letter said.

"Hokage? What is it?" whispered an elder. She took a deep breath to calm herself but she couldn't get the smug look on her face to melt. Checking her watch she nodded and stood up.

"Iruka, you are considered a civilian witness." she simply stated looking toward the scribe, "The time is 5:05 pm, incident 158: By order of the 5th Hokage, denial of full imprisonment of Uzumaki Naruto for an unsettled court which calls for Hokage to review all rules and decide. Plus, in article C18: it is clearly stated that in a case of possession, the company can not be held accountable for the acts of another being."

"What!?" the bald man jumped up. "But that being is still inside him!"

"Well, if you read more of that article it explains more in-depth, but the short of it is...If the being has been with the person since birth and it only appears to take over in the teens, put the kid in time out and blame teen angst." Tsunade began to laugh again as Iruka and Jiraiya snickered too. Oh the ways you can beat the system.

"But-but-but" began one.

"Hormones are Hormones." Jiraiya gave a coy grin as he got up and began leaving, leaning a bit on Iruka.

"But he may be still upset about the secret kept! What do we do?"

"Try not to make him mad." Jiraiya called out over his shoulder as he and Iruka left to visit Naruto. Tsunade smiled at the paper laying in Jiraiya's empty seat. She called Shizune over with a papers to allow Naruto the freedom he deserved. As she began signing them she kept glancing over at the precious letter. Her Aunt was always a clever one. But then again she did write all the laws of Konoha.

* * *

**Comment?**


	10. Ch 10: You will surpass Us

**Don't own don't sue!**

**Alot of peole sad that this chapter broke their hearts. I'd like to believe it gave me hope.**

* * *

The lonely blonde had gone to his room to sleep the day away. He couldn't take sitting around watching the sunlight and the life outside. It just wasn't fair. Or maybe it was. Maybe he was a monster. Pulling his pillow tighter into his face the boy hid the world outside to find a place to belong on the inside. Would it be enough to say he was sorry? Nothing could fix his mistakes.

Why did he feel so betrayed? Maybe it was his own fault they never told. Once again, like when he was little, the blonde didn't feel he belonged anymore. He head someone down below talking to the wolf masked ANBU. The voice sounded stern with the shinobi before footsteps were heard heading up the stairs. A familiar masked face stood looking down at Naruto that hadn't visited him since he was put under house arrest.

"Naruto..." the shinobi moved to the bed and sat on the edge. The bitter blonde looked away still feeling slight anger from the lies.

"What do _you_ want?" he mumbled. Kakashi put a hand on Naruto's shoulder and blue eyes looked up with curiosity.

"Naruto...I wanted to explain some things to you..." he began, sounding a little choked up. This made the boy turn his head more to see his sensei. "I had no choice in the matter of keep this secret. I was forced to. I'm used to guilt so it wasn't too hard on me. I know what I say doesn't matter because I could've told you the truth but I ask your forgiveness..."

"Kakashi I-" began to stunned boy, not sure what to say. It did hurt, tremendously that people he loved lied to him but everyone seemed just as hurt to have lied. Kakashi wouldn't look at the boy, his gaze kept to the floor. "Why aren't you looking at me?"

"Because..." began the gray haired man, as he rubbed his head trying to find the words. The older shinobi lifted his band and looped a finger on his mask. Blue eyes almost jumped out as he watched Kakashi removing his mask to reveal a handsome face with strong jaw. A tear fell on the man's face as he turned to face Naruto. "Every time I look at you I see your father."

Emotion was held in as Kakashi pulled Naruto into an embrace, which surprised the blonde. For that moment the younger shinobi felt like he could forgive his sensei. For we are only human and so we make mistakes. The was sounds of footsteps once more but now sound of the ANBU in the wolf mask. Kakashi pulled up his mask again and pulled his hitai-ate Back into place before they both turned to the doorway.

Jiraiya entered first followed by Iruka. Both had smiles on their faces as they looked at the blonde. Naruto could see the bandages on the sanin, making his heart hurt more. A chuckle came from the shinobi. "Guess what Naruto? You're free."

"Wha-what?" Naruto wasn't quite sure he had heard the words right.

"You're no longer under house arrest kid." Jiraiya put his hands on his hips. The blonde smiled big before jumping up out of bed, then running past them out the doorway he flung open his front door. No ANBU anymore. The sunshine fell on his skin and he felt so happy to be able to look outside again. He took some causous steps outside. Once he was sure he was safe, the blonde looked back at the doorway to Jiraiya who had a sad smile. Blue eyes welted up with tears.

"Jiraiya-sensei..." Naruto turned fully to face the man, "I'm sorry-"

"No, I'm sorry. It was wrong for me, for all of us, to hide these things from you." The sanin took a few limping steps toward the blonde. A smile curled up on whisker marks, as Naruto ran up to Jiraiya and hugged, a little gently for fear of hurting him. Iruka came outside followed by Kakashi. The young shinobi smiled at them both before pulling away from Jiraiya and running over to a tree, wanting to climb it just cause he could.

Tsunade came from around the corner with some papers in hand. Both sanins stared at each other before the kunoichi notice Naruto climbing the maple and smiled. She took a few steps before a hand was placed on her shoulder.

"Just let him be." spoke Jiraiya in a voice that was warm and thankful.

"I want him to understand..." Tsunade began before her friend answered.

"He does. He always does." it was short but it made a point.

Naruto had finished climbing and had jumped out of the tree to see Tsunade, hurrying over. The two stared at each other before the Hokage began.

"Naruto. This paper has been cleared with council and now, if you want to, you can live with Mother Humus." This made the boy smile once more. He could have a family for once. The boy simply hugged her before turning to run off. After a few steps he turned back to the people he was once angered at that now were forgiven.

"I may not fully understand why this had to be hidden from everyone and I may have felt betrayed...But I'm proud he's my father...because he saved us all. And if I have to carry this burden I will, because he would've." he looked from Tsunade to Jiraiaya then to Kakashi where he felt his eyes locked "And I forgive you and the others...but I'll always remember the pain I went through as a child...But I don't hold a grudge anymore because my father wouldn't either."

Giving his trademark smile, Naruto ran fast to Mother Humus's house full of excitement to see her after so long. Through the forest, he ran and jumped. Through the field to the rickety house that sat far out. He ran to the home he had never known.

"Mother Humus!" he called as he ran up the steps onto the porch then into the house. He saw he resting in her usual chair.

"Wake up..." he nudged her, "Please...I need to tell you-" his words stopped when he took her hand and it was cold. Blue eyes blinked as he notice she wasn't breathing and she seemed so pale.

"No..." It hit Naruto. "No! Please! You can't leave me. I'll be alone again. I need you." he shook her firmly trying to get out of this dream.

"We were going to become a family...and...and..I love you. Grandma...you're my only family...I love you wake up!" Naruto hugged her lifeless frame. "I don't want to loose you! You're the only family I've known..."

Sobs came from the boy. The day had became so much better but now it was ruined once more. Rest his head on her neck her mumbled "Please no no no no...wake up...I'm so tired of being alone. "

Iruka had followed Narutom a little farther behind to see the joy on the boys face on having a family. But once he reached the house, he heard sobs and knew the unthinkable had happen. She was old, older then anyone. Quietly he entered the house to see his student sobbing as he hugged his only grandmother, his only family, he had known. Iruka's heart hurt for the scene and he gasped a little trying to hold in the pain he felt for the boy. The blonde looked back to see him and ran to his friend sobbing, pulling Iruka into an embrace.

"I'm sorry." His voice was solemn as he felt like he did at the loss of his parents. Naruto sniffle into the taller man's chest.

"She's gone. I have no family anymore...I didn't get to say goodbye." his voice cracked.

"It's going to be ok..." The brunette hugged the lonely boy tightly, speaking to him with a loving tone. "But somehow I know she's still here...she would never leave you."

"But I have no one, she was the last person. Who will be my family now!?" sniffled Naruto as he pulled back to look up into eyes brimming with tears and full of love.

"I will...I've always been." Iruka said this like it was something the boy should've always known. Naruto I view you as my brother or son and I'd do anything for you. I care about you so much that I love you like my own brother. Ten there is everyone else in Konoha. They love _you_." the blonde's eyes widened as he began trembling into the safe arms. "Plus I believe there is a bigger purpose for you. A great purpose. That's why your father chose you."

- - - - - - -

The next day, a funeral was held for Mother Humus where the whole village came because they remembered who she was. Most of her things went to Naruto, pictures and books. The day was cloudy, as if the sky mourned to but not a drop fell. Naruto walked with Iruka and Konohamaru, who sniffled into his sleeve. The blonde felt proud at the turn-out of people here for mourning. The ceremony was meaningful with the traditional speeches and flower ceremony. Two of the nicer elders went up and said some amazing words also giving loving stories of this brave woman who would change this village forever. Tsunade went up next to give the closing speech.

"Today we grieve for a woman we all knew as Mother Humus." she cleared he throat and held in tears, "She was my Great Aunt, one of our founders, a teacher, an advisor, someone who built some of the foundations we live on, Morally and Physically. During the First Ninja war she earned the nickname Mother Hope, for pushing the women of this village to become Kunoichis and teaching everyone basic medical training. During the second she earned the name we know now, Mother Humus, for her amazing techniques and words of peace that would move the earth itself. I believe that if she wasn't apart of it we'd still be fighting." The Sannin stopped to clear her thoughts, locking eyes with the brave Naruto looking on with a tear stained face. She gave a soft smile at him before returning.

"She was over 100 years old. She was known for her pride in war, humility in defeat, her eyes that could speak to your soul, and her words that spoke to everyone with such grace, you had to listen. But above all things, her greatest pride was in her adopted son, Namikaze Minato, known to become the Yondaime. Just like always, her son would save our people like her brother-in-law, like her husband, and like herself."

She now focused on only Naruto. "This is a letter in which she spoke of her Family, and I quote."

_"...And I love you all with my heart. You, my beautiful grand-niece who has become a beautiful Hokage; My husband, a man who never flinched in battle but loved the people with his everything; Your grandfather, my brother-in-law, who established this Hidden Village with the dream to end tyranny and bring pride to the Land of Fire; My son, who came to me a lost boy that grew into a fighting dreamer, that became a brave, loving man; and, most of all, my dear, sweet Naruto who I see our Village's future in. Let this boy know that he will grow into a man unlike any other. Let him know that I am proud, His father is proud, Our Whole Family hold pride in you and him. I ask the village to learn to accept Naruto for the person he is on the inside not the creature they've made out of fear. And to all the young Genins of Konoha, all the Chunins, all the children in the Academy; You will surpass us in strength, intelligence, and acceptance, thank all of you for keeping our people alive. To the older people of Konoha: Remember, We are strong enough to stand tall tearlessly, we are brave enough to bend to cry, and we must always unite for the greater good. We are better than we think and not quite what we want to be. Do not blame, be huimble,and believe in your children._

_I love you..."_

Tsunade wiped a tear and smiled at Naruto who stood proud. with tears falling. That began the flower ceremony. One person after the next laid a flower. Konohamaru went up, laid his flower and his scarf whispering, "So me and Naruto can chase it again...to hear more stories."

After the last person laid their flower, everyone turned to Naruto who walked up slowly, in his hand was three bright yellow flowers. He knelt down and gave a small prayer of peace to each before laying them down. He whispered to the smiling picture of the younger Mother Humus, "One for you and for mom and for dad...Thank you," He smiled before standing up and moving back to his place.

There was so many flowers it was unbelievable and the three yellow ones laying in the middle what like a sign of hope. The cloud parted slowly, shedding the sun's light onto the flowers. It was only a foreshadowing on the future. And so everyone began returning to their homes, shops, lives. Naruto's friends invited him out for Ramen so he chose to go but telling them to go ahead. He then hugged his mentors; Jiraiya, Tsunade, Kakashi, Iruka. Then as he headed off with Konohamau to spend time with friends, a grasshopper landed on his sandal. The blonde stopped and he picked up the creature resting on his foot. Blue eyes expanded at the green insect, bringing him back to the photo of his father. His younger friend stopped to look back, his eyes too widening at the bug. And the wind blew softly so the grasshopper jumped off, beginning to fly away. Naruto smiled, giggling some, watching the grasshopper go and spoke clearly to it, "Thank you."

* * *

**COMMENT???**


	11. Ch 11: October 10

**Don't own, so just leave me alone, ok?**

**This is finially fixed. I'm happy. Are you?**

* * *

The horrible Nine-tailed Demon Fox roared it's anger through the hills, mountains, rivers, and villages. Konoha was in the greatest danger of all it's time in existence. Viscous growls came from the Kyuubi as he began his attack on the innocence of the village of leaf. Many ninja, young and old, rose up to hold it back. No justsu brought it down, no jutsu slowed it in it's anger.

"Hold it back until the Forth can arrive!" cried a brave Jonin as Chunin, Jonin, and ANBU alike fought hard. All had fear, all cried out for mercy, none backed down.

The beast sweeped a tail down on part of the village bring people and homes to ashes. Shinobis of all kind cried out and threw their blows at the beast. This battle had been raging for hours now and nothing seemed to slow the Kyuubi. It was only the Will of Fire that pushed every person out there to keep going.

Many civilians were being evacuated but the process wasn't moving fast enough. Most of the shinobi had left for battle leaving few to keep order. Many sobbed and ran screaming while others refused to leave their homes. To the shinobis trying to keep people going, hope seemed lost.

But heroes were on their way. Yondaime and his dear friends Doma and Marise ran beside him. This team stuck together through it all, always there to save each other. They had been trying to plan out efforts of evacuation, medical attention, and battle tactics. It came clear that it would be best if each took one plan and went with it.

Running as fast as each could, Yondaime prepared to use his amazing speed until they watched the beast bring down it tails, stopping them dead in their tracks. Minato knew that where the monstrous tails fell was where his home was, where his wife was. He clenched his fists as he tried to make what he had just seen go away but it was real, it was his nightmare.

"I know what you're thinking! Go! We'll hold it off!" Marise put her hand on the blonde's shoulder. Blue eyes met for what seemed like hours but in real time were mere seconds.

"Are you sure!?" He didn't want to leave his friends to fend for themselves. Doma nodded and Marise smiled. Staring at his team was like seeing them as children again when playing ninja instead of training. No more cardboard stars now, they couldn't play games anymore.

"This may be goodbye Minato-sama." Her words seemed confident though sadness loomed in them. Doma looked to ground, his face showing some fear.

"No it won't! Hang in there I'll be there soon." He began to run toward the houses, his heart hurting; no longer afraid just wishing for hope.

"Naruto!" A shy voice called out, the same shy voice from years past. The only shy voice that could be brave in the eyes of evil.

"What?!" The Yondaime looked back slowing his pace for a moment. He saw Doma smiling with Marise off to assist in healing.

"Remember to name him Naruto!" was all he heard from Doma as the tanned man followed Marise into battle knowing death awaited them. Minato had to push himself to run in the opposite direction away from his friends, the only people he saw as brother and sister.

For now, all the Hokage could focus on was the love of his life. He became the Konoha's Yellow Flash for what may be the last time. Once reaching the section of the village decimated by the Kyuubi, Minato gasped seeing the destruction. Mangled bodies laid everywhere and cries of pain could be heard from some of them. He slowed down unable to get his bearings at all the slaughter and devastation.

"Kushina!" his voice was of fear, ignoring his people to save the woman he love carrying his unborn son. He tore past everyone to a section of the village his home, his wife, lived that was now dismantled," Dear Gods, Kushina!!"

Fire burned the tree tops sending black smoke into the heavens. Blue eyes searched for hope and strong leg pushed through the pain. Though he knew his people needed him he had to save the one woman he loved. Moving deeper into the destruction he took a left heading north from a building that collapsed behind him as he passed. Soon he could see the rubble of the place he once called home. Stopping Minato looked around , no signs of life. Hurrying around back to threw garden where his beloved used to sit her froze when see a body laying under part of the roof. With amazing strength he lifted and threw the roof some 20 feet. And tears began to burn his eyes to see the lifeless woman.

She laid with hair matted, blood dripping from her mouth, on her side with a belly still bearing a child. He kneeled down almost bursting into tears. She was dead but still warm which meant he could save the child if he was still alive. Fighting the tears and the horrible pain burning inside of himself, he pulled out a kunai and began cutting his Kushina's belly, blood drowning the ground. Carefully but quickly he pulled his son free, patting the babe to make it cry, cleaning the infant as fast as you could in a state of panic and sorrow. Wailing came from the babe as the man held the last thing of his life he had. His home lost, his wife dead and now mutilated, and if he didn't do something soon, his village would be burned to the ground.

He remembered the scroll he had read with the Third and the act he could do, but that meant he'd have to sacrifice more. Holding this child of his, one much like him in looks, he felt his heart breaking. He wanted to just run, abandon everything and save what he still had, his life and his son. But he was Yondaime, and he had to do what a hokage must. But was he making the right choice of a father? His only hope was that Marise or Doma would survive to help his son from being a monster and to keep his pain away.

Wrapping the baby in his coat he began walking, his eyes focused on his little son still sobbing. Vision blurring from tears he gulped in air and moved faster. He just had to get it over with. In his mind he tried to focus on the task he was about to perform soon. But this heart focus on the hope in his arms, still crying.

Doma shifted the earth to make a wall to defend the young shinobis fighting behind him. But the beast began to over power him and he looked back locking eyes with one of his beloved students,

Asuma Sarutobi. With a sad smile he called out to the boy, "Run! Get back as far as you can!"

Then he looked over to some of the other brave ninjas fighting a little ways from him.. He noticed a young boy standing behind them. He called out to a Jounin he knew, "Miyuko! Get that boy out of here!"

The jonin nodded and grabbed the boy with the ponytail and ran calling to the others to follow only for the boy to cry out, "Let go! My Mom and Dad are still fighting!"

Though a hint of wanting to stay showed, Asuma gathered the others as they fell back following the Jonin. Once they were no longer in sight, the kind and caring Doma let go of the wall, allowed himself to be buried. His last words were, "I'm sorry, My love."

Marise sensed her beloved companion's life force give way and she froze from healing some shinobis, felling her dark blue eyes burn. This was goodbye. She rose from the injured, her short hair danced in the wind as she looked back to the kunoichi whom was a student of hers that Marise was healing. Red eyes burned back into blue with pained tears falling. Kneeling down one last time, Marise lifted her hitai-ate placed her forehead to Kurenai Yuhi, giving her some of her chakra and a message, _"Don't forget the evening sun." _

The brave woman rose, lit a cigarette as Asuma's troop came over the ridge, winked up at him then walked into battle as if she wasn't afraid to die. After all, Marise was known to give everything for people, even her life. Taking a stance to keep her standing in place, her made her seals and used her "Smoke sewing" technique. Doing this, she blew smoke between her hands and sent it out toward the beast. The cloud seemed like a living spirit as it surround the large demon and partially immobilized it, like giant spirit hands. Tears made their way down her sheeks as she thought of Doma, he love. Now worries though, she'd be with him soon.

She could only hope Minato could return to finish this and end everyone's suffering. But he was drawing near as she focused. Marise could hear the shinobi behind her pulling back for safety and Kurenai begging to stay. She sense Asuma dragging her away from the danger and she thanked him in her mind.

---------

_"Hush now, my baby  
Be still love, don't cry" _He began through tears holding his little boy tight and close,_  
"Sleep like you're rocked by the stream  
Sleep and remember  
My last lullaby  
And I'll be with you when you dream." _

The child in his arms, so new to the world began hushing and was now to a whimper. Minato watched his son, thinking how beautiful he was and the pride in him as he held the child close to his heart, hoping the babe would never forget the sound. How he wished the boy could know the love he felt for him. The shinobi kissed the babe on the forehead as he neared the area of danger.

"Sensei!!" cried Yondaime's past student running to him as the beast made another roar. "Thank the Gods You're here!! We can't hold it back much-"

His eyes, for his head band was lifted, focus on the baby in the hokage's arms. Confusion and sadness filled the young man as he looked into his sensei's eyes, tears falling.

"Kakashi, I need you to help me." The voice was hushed as they neared many other shinobi who focused on evacuating others. The gray haired boy only nodded and followed Yondaime. Soon they were at a clearing away from the other shinobi fighting. Laying the babe on a cloth Kakashi had, he used the blood left from his wide that stained his clothes to put a seal on his sons belly. Even though Kakashi was there he still sang.

_"Drift on a river  
That flows through my arms  
Drift as I'm singing to you  
I see you smiling  
So peaceful and calm  
And holding you, I'm smiling, too  
Here in my arms  
Safe from all harm  
Holding you, I'm smiling, too" _a sad smile came on his face as he had the last moment with his handsome son. "You're perfect. Nothing wrong, healthy, and beautiful. Naruto...My Naruto..." Kakashi held back tears realizing who the child was but unsure of what was going to happen. He sat near silently as his blonde sensei went on.

"I don't have much longer to talk...You'll be view as a hero for this. I hope you can bare this burden and I know you will because you're so strong," Minato began to be choked up leaning his forehead into one hand, shielding his shame and fear. "I just hope you can forgive me for this. I love you more then myself, my wife, my village but that means I have to save the only place safe for you. I love you. I'm sorry I couldn't be the father you needed...You're the hero, not me."

He looked to Kakashi now crying, his face unmasked. "Please protect him. Stay back until I'm done then come here and take him to the Third." Not giving time to question Minato left to make the biggest decision of any man's life. He just let the tears flow now but made no noise, he couldn't even look back one more time. Minato would never see his son in life or death, never see his wife again. His body will remain to rot but his soul wouldn't return ever.

Summoning Gamabunta they rode into the line of danger. Seeing her friend come into view, and feeling her body give out, the kunoichi gave up and the Kyuubi spun to face Yondaime while sweeping it's tails, taking out Marise. She flew through three trees before landing in a dense forest belonging to the Nara clan.

Shikaku Narra, Marise's longtime friend, ran to her side and knelt down to try and lift her and take her to safety. Blue eyes opened to look into his dark ones. Smile spread on his bloodied face, "Nara-kun..." she whispered. This was his nickname she gave him, Shikaku smiled back mouthing 'hold on; before he eyes closed and she said "no" to life, falling into darkness, falling to Doma.

The two matched foes had a minor stand off before Minato began making the hand seals. An apparition appeared behind him, known as the Death God. Kyuubi realized what was happening and was preparing to run but it was too late. The beast was pulled with tremendous strength into the lone baby on the ground below. There was a final roar of defeat as Nine-tailed Demon Fox was sealed, forever, in the frail baby boy known as Naruto.

The Yondaime let his hands fall as he let the tear fall and began sobbing. Gambunta vanished form his beneath him and it was over. And as it ended he fell to the ground, the death God now took grip. And as his soul began to slip away he could hear his son crying. It flashed in Namikaze Minato as he realized he'd never see his son grow, never seem him walk, never hear him talk. Would his son know who he was? Would his son even miss him? He'd never even see the boy in the after life. Almost fully gone, almost near the ground he said through tears and pain, his last words, "Naruto, I love you."

The End

* * *

**This was always my pride and joy. I hope to do a sequil one day, maybe with the help of another writer. Anyone interested?**


	12. The truth

**Spoiler...for chapter 367**

Don't read

If you

Have **not**

**Read **

the

chapter...

So We now know I have the names wrong in the story. And I'll fix the story and redo it. Sorry. I can't believe we finially get to know now. Amazing. Absolutely amazing. I started screaming yes when they finally admited Yoondaime was his father.  
Thank God we now know.


	13. update!

**Don't own don't sue. **

* * *

So!

For everyone who read this and enjoyed it, good news! I re-did it to be correct. Now it is using the right names and situations and all that jazz. If You're happy let me know.

* * *

**This made me happy re-writing it.**


End file.
